


Down The Winding Path

by Seith_Magic



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Gen, Ninjago, Original Character(s), Poltergeists, Stixx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seith_Magic/pseuds/Seith_Magic
Summary: Meet Shirubā and Bakuha as they travel around Ninjago. Secrets unfold as Shirubā dives deeper into Bakuha's past.





	1. Chapter  1

It was dark as she sprinted through Stixx, her long, dark cloak flowing gracelessly behind her. Her eyes kept darting around looking for a certain building. 

She had finally come across it. The silvery haired woman barged through the door. Her eyes scanned over the room.

She huffed and then muttered, "So my client ain't here yet."

She slid down against the door as creeks echoed through the poorly built house. The walls were rotting as well as the floor. Insects crawled along the floor and some onto her arm. She quickly flicked them off. "Disgusting," was all she had to say on the topic.

More creeks echoed as a tall, slim boy walked down the stairs. His skin was a sickly blue and his eyes were discoloured. The scelra was a bloody crimson in contrast to his cyan coloured irises. The boy's hair was short though it fell over his right eye and was almost the same colour as his irises.  
His eyes made connected to hers. 

The woman sat up and grinned at the boy.

"You sure took your time, kid."

The blue haired boy hummed in response. She arched an eyebrow.

"Hm? Not much of a speaker, kid?" She questions in a playful voice. "So what's ya name?"

"Bakuha," he replies in a raspy voice.

"Shirubā," she says as she holds out her hand.

Bakuha never shook. He just turned away.

"Let's go," he said.

And Shirubā swore she saw someone much older, someone more experienced in that boy's eye. It gave her an eerie feeling. A feeling she couldn't shake.


	2. Chapter 2

Drip. Drip.

Shirubā looked over at Bakuha. 

Drip. Drip.

Water was falling from the cave ceiling. The noise creating an eerie atmosphere.

Drip. Drip.

"So why'd you hire me anyway, Bakuha?" Shirubā finally decided to break the silence.

Bakuha leaned in towards the silver haired woman's face. The water continued to echo in the background.   
Shirubā noticed little details about the blue skinned male. His discoloured sclera weren't just coloured red: they were filled with blood. His cyan coloured hair was so matted it looked like it had never it's best friend, the brush. Actually now that she thought about it, Bakuha looked awful. 

Bruise coloured bags under his eyes that were as deep as a ravine. His clothes were ruffled and ripped in numerous places.    
Shirubā flung herself back.

"Why'd ya lean so close?!" The woman yelled.

Bakuha expression went from neutral to mild surprise.  
After his minute of pure shock he quietly answered, "I want you to take me to the first Spinjutsu master's tomb."

Shreiks of laughter erupted throughout the cave. Shirubā's eyes watered as her mirth got louder and louder. 

"You gotta be joking, Bakuha!" She wheezed. "The first Spinjutsu master's tomb? Hahaha! The old geezer's been dead for hundreds of years! No one knows were the damn tomb is!"

Bakuha away from his partner. "But still, I want you to help me find it."

"Want a puppy dog while you're at it?" She grinned though not in a mean way.  
Bakuha looked blank, devoid of any emotion. She wiped the grin off her face and sighed,"I'll take ya but first we should actually get some rest, ya know."

\-----

The sun shone brightly in the sky as the fluffy white clouds drifted lazily across the sky.

"So any idea were the geezer's kids could be?" Shirubā asked as she rocked back and forth on her heels.   
"Not a clue," he replied sheepishly.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha how's the first chapter? Is it any good :0


End file.
